Nothing But Your Tshirt On
by Roseylex
Summary: She would always have his t-shirt, but nothing could ever compare to the real prince charming himself.....Nick Grey.NILEY Please R


_Trying to decide, trying decide_

_If I really want to go out tonight_

_I never used to go out without ya_

_Not sure I rembember how to_

My hands ran over the million of dresses I had hanging in my closet. Each one having a signifcant memory that came along with it.

The short organic black strapless.A night filled with many kisses and marks left on bare necks and collarbones.

The blue sequined halter dress, claimed to be the attention grabber of all eyes, but stood out the most in his.

Or maybe the white ruched bodice dress that had him whispering sweet nothings in my ear throughout the evening.

He had always been right beside me everytime I stepped foot out of the house. We were like two little kids who just met for the first time and needed to stick together no matter what. Almost as if I would be in a complete state of shock without my other he was off living his dream once again going on tour leaving me to my own thoughts of what remained of our relationship. I was so accustomed to being wrapped around his arm, not that I wasn't capable of being perfectly happy single and idependent, but when I had him beside me it was the most safe feeling I could ever fully comprehend.

_Gonna be late, gonna be late_

_But all my girls gonna have to wait_

_Cause I dont know if I like my outfit_

_I tried everything in my closet_

I saw the clock ticking on my wall telling me I already was going to be late once started out as a simple stuck in traffic excuse until the point where I just made my friends wait because I just really didn't want to go out as much. I would always hear the complaints and grumbles about how I was totally fine before and that a silly boy shouldn't change it. Yet the fact was he wasn't just another boy that I would have my fun with and then get rid of after a couple of months, I knew that this was so much more than pretend.

I stood in front of my full length mirror and smoothed out my hot pink strapless dress feeling out of my comfort zone.I hated the dress, but I felt lonely and the only way to cure lonliness was to get noticed and I'm sure this would help. I fastened my silver heels and hoop earings in place. My brown silky curls were thrown over one of my shoulders as I just decided to put on a little lip gloss. I looked at myself one last time still feeling unsatisfied with how I looked, but my feelings for him seem to be what really troubled me.

_Nothing feels right when I'm not with you_

_Sick of this dress and Jimmy Choo's_

_Taking them off cause I feel a fool_

_Trying to dress up when I'm missing you_

_I'ma step out of this lingerie_

_Curl up in a ball with something Hanes_

_In bed I lay, with nothing but your t-shirt on_

_(Im all by myself with)_

_Nothing but your t-shirt on_

I couldn't take it anymore! I had to finally come face to face with my feelings I had pent up deep inside for him. My eyes watered as I thought of his sweet melodic voice telling me how much he loved me. Was I being to serious about a relationship that could possibly be going down the drain like the previous one. Even if it turned out to not work out like most people critisized I just wanted to live in the moment and just for once be loved without the drama that came with it. Without him it didn't even seem to make since, like everything was scrambled up.

I slipped out of my club attire feeling over-whelmed with the force of trying to be happy. I wanted to feel him so bad and just wanted to feel the comfort of his smell and arms. My now uncovered feet padded across the floor walking into my closet and finding the exact peice of clothing I had been searching for. I slipped on the long sleeve cotton mid thigh length shirt, while throwing my hair on top of my head in a a messy bun. I hated to feel greedy ,but I wanted so much more.

I crawled in bed rolling over to his imprinted side pulling the covers up to my neck. How long did I have to wait until I wouldn't have to go through this routine. All I could do was huff and try to hold back the tears that tried to escape, but I wouldn't let it happen.

"Why is it that everytime I see you I seem to fall so hard all over again", a soft voice whispered.

I knew that voice better than I knew my own, and at first I could barely question my sanity. My blue orbs traveled up to meet with his warm brown ones scurrying out of bed to a halting stance.

"Your even more breathtaking too, but you still seem to want to still my clothes as always", he laughed taking a few steps closer. "Yet you still seem to always look better in them".

My eyes widened at the sudden realization of how real this dream actually was. I could hardly remember how it happened just that I eneded up with my legs wrapped around his waist and my fingers in his hair, planting millions of kisses on his face. I stopped for a quick second looking at him for what seemed like hours, and then just planted one of the most heartbreaking kisses on his soft lips pulling him closer if possible.

"This whole you leaving me for months thing is just not going to work", I spoke pressing my cheek against his warm one."I can barely stay sane when your near how am I when your gone".

He carried me to the messy sheets kicking off his shoes and laying both of us down on the vacant mattress,pulling the covers up over our bodies.

"So I see you missed me a lot while I was gone", he gestured to his shirt I had on running his fingers up and down my arm.

"Well i cant help it if I can't control my feelings anymore".

"You act like thats a bad thing?"

"It is when you have to let the pain of knowing your not here where you belong get to you", I whispered playing with his curls.

"I guess we'll have to do something about that", he smiled planting a sweet but passionate kiss on my lips.

I didn't feel like complaining, or stating how he could act like it was so easy to solve a big problem with simple words. The feeling of his real arms around me were enough to satisfy the want of him. I pressed my body closer to his never letting go of the warmth he gave off. I would always have his t-shirt but nothing could compare to the real prince charming himself .......Nick Grey.

**(A/N:Please review i had another new story i put up about a week ago, but only got one review which was kind of sad but the review I got was very sweet. So if you do review it would mean a lot!thnx for reading and all credit to T-shirt by Shontelle....plus I do not own miley stewart or nick gray even if I really want to -Love Lexi)**


End file.
